Meet
by myday6
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja hanya karena sebuah tumpahan kopi. BTOB Fanfiction/Changjae couple
1. 1

"Sungjae-ya, ayo kita ke cafe di seberang sana!"

"Euhm." Sungjae menjawab singkat, ia hanya ikut saja. Lagipula ia tidak akan ikut menggila bersama mereka, mungkin ini efek semenjak ia putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Katanya sih, cafe itu baru dibuka sebulan yang lalu." Sungjae menjawabnya dengan gumaman, tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menjawab perkataan Hyunsik. Setelah lama berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka sampai di cafe yang dimaksud oleh Hyunsik.

"Woah, ini cocok untuk tempat bersantai dan tempat selfie." Peniel berujar, Sungjae mengangguk setuju. Memang benar, warna pastel yang dipadukan dengan putih memang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang.

"Ayo duduk di sebelah sana." Sungjae mengikuti mereka, tapi tiba-tiba seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan kopi ke kemejanya. Asal kalian tahu saja, itu adalah kemeja _limited edition._

"Ah.." Sungjae memekik pelan, terkejut. Pelayan yang tadi menabraknya meneguk saliva dan menatapnya memelas. "M-maafkan saya, Tuan.."

Sungjae rasa ia tidak bisa marah ketika melihat wajah pelayan itu. Rambut hitam yang tertata, _smiley-eyes_ , hidung bulat, pipi chubby, dan bibir tebal. Ditambah wajah memelasnya, pelayan ini bahkan lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari mantan-mantan Sungjae.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **Meet** by _myday6_

 _OOC, Typo, BxB, Bahasa Baku, DLDR_

 ** _Top!_** Sungjae, **_Bot!_** Changsub

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast di fanfiksi ini milik keluarga, dan Yang Maha Esa. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

"Iya, siapa namamu?"

"L-Lee Changsub." Pelayan itu menjawab dengan kikuk, ia terlihat gelisah. "Tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan memarahimu. Ah, dan--" Sungjae melepas kacamata yang dipakainya lalu memakaikannya pada Changsub.

"--kau terlihat manis dengan kacamata itu, pakailah." Pipi chubby Changsub sontak memerah, matanya masih menatap kearah Sungjae. "Setelah _shift_ -mu berakhir, temui aku di meja nomer 6."

"S-saya bekerja sampai malam."

"Akan ku tunggu, tidak perlu khawatir soal kemeja ku. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"A-ah, terima kasih Tuan." Changsub membungkuk, lalu ia memungut pecahan gelas berisi kopi yang jatuh tadi. Secara tidak sengaja jarinya tergores pecahan itu.

"Ahk.." Changsub meringis pelan, tapi karena tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Ada apa dengan jarimu?" Changsub menggeleng pelan sambil mendongak. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sungjae menajamkan penglihatannya, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Dimana manajermu? Aku ingin meminjam pelayan manis ceroboh ini." Pipi Changsub memerah lagi, Sungjae terkekeh.

"Ya sudahlah, aku langsung pinjam saja. Aku malas meminta izin." Sungjae mengangkat bahunya, lalu ia menggendong Changsub ala _bridal style_. Changsub memekik, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sungjae.

"T-Tuan, tidak seharusnya a-anda menggendong pelayan seperti saya."

"Aku tidak peduli sama sekali." Sungjae membawa Changsub ke meja yang ditempatinya bersama Hyunsik dan Peniel. Dua pemuda itu sontak mengangkat alis ketika melihat Sungjae membawa orang lain.

"Siapa?" Sungjae menurunkan Changsub dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya, lalu ia menatap Hyunsik sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Calon istriku." Kali ini bukan hanya pipi, tapi wajah Changsub yang memerah. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Aku ingin bermain tanya jawab, telat menjawab, satu kecupan. Kalau tidak menjawab, maka satu ciuman."

Changsub menatap Sungjae dengan tatapan horror, sekaligus merenung kenapa ia tadi menumpahkan kopi ke Sungjae. Ini adalah mimpi buruk terburuk di hidupnya.

"B-baiklah."

 _Mulutnya mengkhianati pikirannya_.

"Umurmu?"

"27 tahun." Terkutuklah mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama, bibir Changsub terancam sekarang.

"Tanggal lahir?"

"26 Februari 1991."

"Asal daerah?"

"Suwon."

"Tipe ideal?"

"Kau! A-ah b-bukan! M-maksudku--" Habislah sudah, Sungjae sudah menyeringai sekarang. "Kau tidak telat menjawab, tapi kau menjawab juga. Hukuman apa yang tepat untukmu? Ah, _aegyo_!"

Mampus.

Taruhannya kali ini adalah harga diri.

"Tidak mau _aegyo_ , akan langsung ku peristri."

 _Astaga, pemuda ini menyeramkan_. Changsub meneguk salivanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Namamu, Tuan?" Changsub hanya melakukan ini sekali dan selesai, harus seperti itu.

"Yook Sungjae."

"Baiklah." Changsub menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Saranghae Sungjae-ya~" _Kiss bye_ dan nada suara dibuat menjadi imut, itu sudah termasuk _aegyo_ kan?

 **CUP!**

Dengan seenaknya, Sungjae mengecup bibir Changsub. "Sudah kuputuskan, mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku!"

Changsub menyesal sekarang.

 **TBC**


	2. 2

Changsub tidak ingat bagaimana ini semua terjadi.

Yang ia tahu, sekarang ia berada dalam pelukan Sungjae. Di apartemen Sungjae, berdua. Tengah malam. Demi Tuhan, Changsub gelisah sekarang. Mengingat ini sudah tengah malam dan tangan nakal Sungjae merayap kemana-mana.

"T-Tuan, ini sudah--"

"Sungjae."

"A-ah, Sungjae-ssi. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan saya harus--"

"Sungjae-ya."

"Astaga, apa sesulit itu memanggil namamu?!" Changsub akhirnya naik pitam, ia menatap tajam pada Sungjae. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum kau memanggil namaku dengan benar."

Changsub menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, tangan Sungjae sedang bermain di perutnya. Tangan kanan merambat naik ke atas, sedangkan tangan kiri turun ke bawah. Changsub berusaha menghentikannya, tapi sepertinya ia kalah cepat.

"Sungjae-ya-hh!" Tangan Sungjae mencubit salah satu putingnya dan meremas sesuatu dibawah sana, Changsub bisa gila lama-lama.

"Yook Sungjae!" Changsub akhirnya memekik kesal, Sungjae menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Changsub menggenggam tangan Sungjae. "Diamlah, aku lelah. Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Ayo tidur."

"Tapi tanganmu tidak akan macam-macam, kan?" Changsub bertanya dengan waspada, Sungjae menggeleng. "Tidak, aku juga mengantuk. Ayo tidur." Sebelum berbaring, Sungjae teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

" _Night kiss_?" Wajah Changsub memerah, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sekali saja, dan tidur." Sungjae mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menarik Changsub agar mendekat padanya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memekik.

"Sabar, Sungjae-ya." Changsub mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu ia mengecup singkat bibir Sungjae. "Sekarang, tidur. Aku tidak mau ada hal aneh lagi."

"Baiklah." Sungjae berbaring, diikuti Changsub disampingnya. Pemuda bermarga Yook itu memeluk Changsub, ia menghirup wangi _peach_ yang menguar dari tubuh Changsub.

"Selamat tidur, Yook Changsub."

"Apa-apaan itu.." Changsub mengerucutkan bibirnya, sulit bagi Sungjae untuk menahan diri. "Hyung, tidur. Tidak mau tidur, akan kutiduri."

"Yya! Jangan sembarangan bicara."

"Tapi tolong berhenti memabukkan seperti ini! Aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Jemari pucat Changsub menyentuh pipi Sungjae, ia terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu menahan diri sampai berlebihan, katakan, dan aku akan mengabulkannya semampuku."

"Kalau kubilang, aku ingin kau?"

"Tidak janji, tapi mungkin bisa."

Mata Sungjae membulat, menatap Changsub dengan tidak percaya. Bukankah awalnya mereka hanya dengan tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe karena sebuah tumpahan kopi? Bukankah Changsub menerima Sungjae dengan terpaksa?

 _Tapi kenapa pemuda manis itu rela menyerahkan segalanya untuk Sungjae?_

"Jangan memaksakan diri, hyung. Bukankah kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Eoh, benar. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Mata bulat itu membentuk bulan sabit, Sungjae gemas. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Changsub." Sungjae menggenggam jemari mungil itu, lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga berusaha mencintaimu."

 _myday6_

"Changsubie hyung!"

"Eoh, Hyunsikie!" Dua pemuda itu _high five_ dan tertawa bersama, padahal tidak ada hal yang harus ditertawakan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan Changsub sontak membuat Hyunsik terkekeh.

"Baik-baik saja, tapi Sungjae sedikit membuatku _stress_ sekarang."

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Ia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _dark_ _brown_ , dan itu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekolah! Bahkan mantan-mantannya kembali mendekatinya dan meminta kembali, ujung-ujungnya juga aku yang menanganinya."

Changsub dengan perhatian mendengarkan curhatan malang seorang Hyunsik, lalu ia menepuk bahu Hyunsik. " _Fighting_! Tampar saja dia kalau berani s-selingkuh, a-aku bukan cemburu!"

Hyunsik tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat bagaimana kecemburuan dan sikap _tsundere_ pemuda bermarga Lee itu. "Tenang saja, hyung. Kalau ia berani seperti itu, langsung kugantung di tiang bendera."

"Ah baiklah, terima kasih Hyunsikie."

Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa akrab. Mengingat sifat Hyunsik dan Changsub yang hampir sama -meskipun Hyunsik terkadang lebih waras- membuat mereka sering bersenda gurau.

"Changsubie~"

"Eyy tidak sopan! Panggil hyung!"

Changsub mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Sungjae. Tangan besar itu mengusap pelan rambut Changsub.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Tadi aku dipanggil."

"Aissh kenapa? Kau membuat masalah, eoh?!" Changsub menggerutu, Sungjae menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tadi dipanggil karena terlalu tampan dan membuat semua perempuan di sekolah berteriak."

"Astaga!" Changsub memukul pelan bahu Sungjae, kesal karena Sungjae selalu menyombongkan ketampanannya. Bukannya iri, tapi Changsub juga tampan kan?

"Kau semakin cantik, hyung."

"Aku tampan."

"Ya ya ya, Yook Changsub tampan tapi suaminya lebih tampan."

"Berbicara sekali lagi, kuusir kau." Sungjae diam, Changsub kalau sedang marah memang mengerikan. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam daripada kehilangan nyawa.

 **TRING--!**

"Ah, selamat datang di Cube Cafe."

"Oppa!"

Changsub mengernyit, lalu setelah beberapa saat ia menyadari kalau pandangan mata gadis itu tertuju pada Sungjae. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Yook." Sungjae menatap ngeri pada Changsub yang tatapannya kini seperti ingin membunuh orang. Changsub menghela nafas dan tersenyum kesal.

"Je. Las. Kan."

 _Matilah kau, Yook Sungjae._

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 (Last)

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Nona?"

Tatapan tajam terus dilayangkannya pada gadis yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasih Sungjae. Gadis itu menelan ludah, tetapi sekuat mungkin membalas tatapan tajam itu.

"Y-Yya! Memangnya kau siapa hah?! Berani sekali memerintahku, kau hanya pelayan disini!"

Kini giliran Sungjae yang melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. "Maaf. Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu."

"Huh! Memangnya kenapa, eoh? Oppa," Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca, dan Changsub yakin itu hanya dibuat-buat. "Aku, hiks hamil anakmu."

"Sejak kapan aku menyentuhmu??"

"Kau pernah menyentuhku! Saat itu kau mabuk, hiks." Changsub memutar bola matanya malas, _drama macam apa lagi ini?_ Sungjae mengernyit, mengingat ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah--"

"Kita sudahi saja pembicaraan ini!"

Changsub memotong perkataan Sungjae, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda tinggi itu. "Maaf Nona, anak ini sudah menghamiliku juga. Jadi kuharap, kau tidak lagi mencampuri urusan kami!"

"Apa buktinya, hah?! Kalian bahkan tidak saling berhubungan!"

Changsub menarik kerah kemeja Sungjae, lalu ia mencium bibir _plum_ milik Sungjae. Berusaha mendominasi, tetapi tetap saja Sungjae yang selalu mendominasi.

"Jadi, perlu bukti apalagi?" Gadis itu berdecak kesal, lalu ia berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah cukup jauh, Changsub menunduk sedih.

"Eoh, hyung? Kau cemburu?"

"Menurutmu?" _Smiley eyes_ yang biasanya melengkung bagai bulan sabit itu sekarang terlihat sendu, Changsub memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, aku--"

"Sudahlah, kau pulang duluan saja.. Aku, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak mau."

Mata rubah itu menatap tajam pada pemuda mungil di depannya, ia terlihat gusar. "Kalau cemburu bilang saja, aku tidak akan tertawa. Kau semakin menggemaskan jika cemburu, hyung."

"Bukan itu! Aku, aku merasa kekanakan saja jika cemburu seperti anak gadis." Changsub mengerucutkan bibir _plum_ nya kesal, Sungjae mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Cemburu itu wajar!"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya mengaku-ngaku hamil anakmu, itu menurunkan derajatnya sebagai seorang wanita! Dan, aku tidak suka jika ia benar-benar kembali denganmu!"

Sungjae menghela nafas, ia menarik Changsub ke dalam pelukannya. "Itu namanya cemburu, hyung." Ia menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Changsub, gemas.

"Terserah." Changsub membalas singkat, ia membalas pelukan Sungjae. "Aku harus kembali bekerja, Jae."

"Tidak! Jangan! Aku belum puas."

"Lalu darimana aku mencari uang, Yook?" Sungjae tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir Changsub. "Tinggal di rumahku saja, aku akan menafkahimu. Apapun, ya meskipun aku tahu semua tidak bisa dibeli memakai uang."

Changsub tertawa, _smiley eyes_ nya sekarang membentuk bulan sabit. "Apa-apaan bahasamu itu, menafkahi? Kau kira kita sudah menikah, eoh?"

Sungjae menyeringai.

"Aku sudah bilang di awal, kan. Kalau kau adalah calon ISTRIku?"

"K-kapan?!" Pipi _chubby_ milik Changsub merona merah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Changsub jelas mengingat pertemuan abstraknya dengan Sungjae. Sedangkan Sungjae menghela nafas.

"Mau kuingatkan di apartemenku, hm? Kita bisa bercerita sambil _cuddling_ dan dilanjut dengan kegiatan yang sedikit _panas_."

Entah Changsub mendapat nampan darimana, ia langsung memukul pelan badan Sungjae dengan nampan itu. Setelah itu, ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yook Sungjae bodoh!"

"Iya aku bodoh, aku bodoh karena cinta. Dan kebodohan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat bertemu denganmu, hyung. Singkatnya, aku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam."

"Puitis sekali bahasamu, Yook. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku lumayan suka."

 **CUP!**

Changsub mencuri satu kecupan, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " _See you later_ , Sungjae-ya." Yang dicuri kecupannya hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat.

"Changsubie hyung, kau mencuri satu kecupan!"

 _myday6_

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa begitu cantik seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak cantik, Yook. Aku tampan, dan lagipula aku bukan seorang gadis yang bisa kau rayu seperti itu." Bibir dikerucutkan sedemikian rupa, benar-benar menggemaskan.

 **CUP!**

"Balasan untuk yang tadi, sekarang kau tidak bisa macam-macam. Kau mengecupku, aku akan kembali mengecupmu."

Senyum itu merekah, Changsub tersenyum sembari menggaruk pipinya malu. "Dan jika kau menyakiti hatiku.. Ah, aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan tega menyakitimu, hyung." Sungjae berkata lembut, membuat pipi Changsub merona merah. Tangan besar itu menangkup pipi _chubby_ di depannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Aku juga." Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Changsub menjawab dengan tegas. Sungjae terkejut. "H-hyung? Kau.. Serius?"

"Sikap dan perlakuan lembutmu itu lama-lama membuatku jatuh hati, bodoh." Changsub mendengus, wajahnya memerah total. Sungjae tersenyum lebar, ia mengecup kening Changsub.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kurasa, kau adalah pemberian terbaikku dari Tuhan."

"Sama-sama, dan sepertinya kita sudah terikat oleh benang merah."

 **END**

 **Haloha Peach is back~** **Alurnya maksa, kecepetan, cerita gaje, sumpah ini fail banget.**

 **Tapi seenggaknya Peach berusaha menghibur:') Kayaknya sih ini bakal ada side story nya gitu nguehe.**

 **Ya setidaknya sih**

 **Makasih yang udah favorite in sama follow cerita Peach, makasih banget. Peach bener bersyukur ada readers yang setia menemani nguehe.**

 **RnR juseyo readers~**

 _myday6_


End file.
